Princess
by fanta-faerie
Summary: Set in England, 1700's. Princess Bella has many suitors for her hand. Some she likes and some she utterly loathes. But one day, a Prince Edward came along...
1. Some are night people, some are day

hmm...i ADORE twilight and i love 1800's sort of stories so i decided to write one! so here goes!

* * *

"Isabella stop squirming!"

"But mother, why on earth must I wear something as ridiculous as a corset? I have a figure you know." The princess of England replied.

"You are the princess of all England, the only heir to the throne, getting ready to meet your possible future husband today. You MUST wear a corset! Besides dear, it compliments your figure even more." Her mother replied.

There was a knock on the door. "Your majesty? The prince has arrived!" a voice called. Isabella, or Bella as she preferred to be called, sighed and said

"Mirry, stop. Take off this ridiculous thing. I need to get dressed now. " Bella told her maid.

"But Bella!" Her mother said scandelized. " You must wear it! You are meeting your future husband!"

'Not if i can help it' Bella thought grimly. She was planning on stopping _this_ particular prince at all costs.

"Your Highness! The prince! He is here!" The same voice called, sounding anxious.

"She is coming, leave us in peace!" The Queen said, angry.

Bella finished putting on her dress, (The ugliest one she had, a pale yellow dress with flowers embroidering the bottom hem line, neck line, and the sleeves) with the help of her maid of course. She, princess of all England, had her 17th birthday two weeks ago, and was now officially old enough to recieve suitors for her hand in marriage. She had rejected all who had come forth till now. None were there for her. All just to be a king. 'But' Bella thought. ' What is so exceptional about me anyway? I am not beautiful, extremely smart, or gracious.' In fact, she thought. She was the exact opposite! She wasn't ugly. Oh no. But pretty enough for a princess? No way. With her pale skin, mousy brown hair, and plain eyes, it was obvious that she was't anything above ordinary. And gracious was the last thing she ever was. She couldn't walk down a hall without tripping or ripping a dress. Anyway. She had to leave and try to discourage her current suitor from marrying her. She was really hoping that the horrible dress would put him off even further.

Once her mother took her leave of Bella's room, Bella ran down the stairs and halls, with hopes that no one would see her. With her skirts hitched up almost to the knee, she wasnt a sight for any type of eye, royal or otherwise. She stopped outside the doors to the throne room, catching her breath. Then she calmly walked through the doors ready to terrorize the man behind them. Or not.

"Your highness." A tall man bowed. " I am Prince Micheal. Your current suitor."

He straightened and Bella got a good look at him. He was tall, definetly taller than her measly 5'4. Blond hair, blue eyes, the usual. But she liked him. He had a nice face. Maybe he would be the one. A possibility definetly.

"I am pleased to meet you Prince." She curtseyed.

"Would you like an escort into the Banquet Hall? The King and Queen await our presence for dinner to start." He asked.

"Certainly" Bella smiled, and held out her hand. They entered the hall, and sat down, but not before Bella tripped slightly and fell back wards. She was instantly caught by Micheal, but he leaned closer and closer, almost as if he wished to kiss her. Bella quickly straightened up, throwing a slight glance of disgust at Micheal. During dinner, Micheal kept throwing anxious glances at her, most probably trying to say sorry. Uggh. She shivered. Once again, there was a knock on the door. A young servant, entered in nervously and stood there.

"Well ?" Bella's father the King Charlie asked impatiently. He was also rather tall, slightly balding but still very handsome. It was from him, however, that Bella had inherited her trait of clumsiness.

"Uh. Er. Well. There seems to be another suitor." The servant said, anxious now.

"Yes, well, tell the man's servant his master may have an appointment for next week. That gives her plenty of time to get ready." The king replied, unconcernd.

"Ahem. That is the problem, Your majesty. This suitor...well, he seems to be right out side. In the throne room awaiting your presence." The servant replied.

Suddenly the door burst open, and in strode a tall man, with bronze colored hair. He looked up and Bella gasped. This was the most handsome man she had ever seen! His features were perfect, not a scar marked him, and his face was the most magnificent in the world. And that was forgetting the rest of him. He had muscles, that much was obvious. But these were toned, and strong. Slender, yes, but definetly able to fight a match, and he would probably win it too, Bella reflected.

"I am deeply sorry to have interupted your meal." The man bowed. "I am Prince Edward Cullen, the son of King Carlisle, of your ally, France. But before you speak," Here he held up one long, thin, white finger. " I am no suitor for the Princess Isabella" Here he nodded towards her. "I have come in place of my father, the king, to talk of the coming war, for he is...unwell, and too sick to travel."

"Oh. Well." The king sat down again, momentarily stymied. " I welcome you, and your...escort? Why, where is your escort my boy? You did not come alone I presume? Not when you know of crossing such dangerous places?" The king asked, bemused.

"Yes sir, I am afraid I did come alone." He laughed a quiet laugh, as if he was enjoying a private joke.

"Well, then come. Sit and eat, for you must be hungry." This time it was the Queen who spoke, directing his gaze to the heaping piles of food on the table.

As the Edward moved to sit down by the Queen, she hastily said, "Not here I must beg. I entreat you to sit there." She gestured at a seat next to the King, which was directly in front of Bella.

Edward nodded, and sat down, a movement so gracious it could have as water. But he did not eat. He put things on his platter, yes, but did not eat. Why, Bella wondered, would he do such a thing? He has to be hungry, after the long journey he undertook. That was when she realized that his eyes were on hers, and they were staring at each other. Bella found herself unable to break away. She would be held in his golden gaze until he wished her not to be. He suddenly broke away, answering a question her father had asked. Dazed, she picked up her fork, and stabbed a piece of meat.

"My goodness!" The Queen exclaimed. "It is most definetly getting rather hot in here!" At this she fanned herself, uneknowingly catching Bella in the cold draft as well. Suddenly Edward's face hardened. The easy going look on his face vanished, being replaced by a look of revulsion and hatred. Bella quickly tore her gaze away from him, scared at what ever had happened.

"I must be leaving now.I am quite tired." Edward said, his voice slightly etched with urgency and a tone Bella did not recognize.

" Very well, my boy. SERVANT! James come here!" The king called. "Take the prince up to his rooms, and leave him for his rest."

The boy nodded and took off, only waiting at the door for Edward. As Edward walked out, Bella noticed his hands were clenched into fists, the tendons in his arms strained, as if he were resisting a great need.

"Hmph." A voice from Bella's left said. "I do not see why this Prince Edward, had to come at such an inappropriate time." Micheal said scathingly.

"Well, some are night people, some are day." The king replied easily.

"Yes, I suppose." Micheal said reluctantly. "Well Bella," Her parents looked delighted at the mention of her nickname, " Would you care to take a walk with me down in the gardens?"

"No sir, I am very sorry. I seem to be rather tired today, and if you don't mind, I would like to be excused to my bedchambers. Mother. Father." Bella nodded to each as she practicly flew out the door. She leaned against the wall outside of her door, gasping for breath, as she recalled the look Edward had given her. But why would he hate her so? He didn't even know her!

These thoughts plauged her as her maid helped her undress, and climb into bed. She hoped that he would fade from her mind as she slept, but unfortunetly, the mysterious Edward Cullen, haunted her even in her dreams.

* * *

So...what'd you think???? Should I keep going????

Fantafaerie


	2. Blood?

Second Chapter, up for grabs!!!!

* * *

Bella was exultant. She had somehow managed to avoid Edward all of the morning and was hoping her luck would hold out until the night.

"Bella?"

"Oh! Micheal it is you!" Bella said, still shocked.

"Yes...Who else would it have been?" His face told me who exactly he thought she thought it had been.

"Oh, no one." Bella waved her hand airly, trying to dismiss the subject.

"Yes, well, the reason I came looking for you, Bella, is that I was wondering if perhaps you would mind showing me around the castle? I am frequently getting lost, and I would appreciate some help." Micheal asked.

Of course. Bella thought. He wants to spend more time with me. Don't these princes have better things to do than wooeing ugly, clumsy, princesses? Then again, Bella reminded herself, it wasn't as if any of those princes were there for her.

"Um. Well, sir, I was just going to um...help my mother in the gardens! Yes. Yes. I promised to oversee the cutting of the roses today and I must attend. So, taking your leave sir." Bella said, relieved she had an excuse. Well, not really a REAL excuse. But it would do the job to leave Micheal. Or not.

"Oh, that's okay. I shall come with you. At least I shall know the way to the gardens!" Micheal said as he trotted along beside Bella.

Bella sighed, one that was almost nonexistant. It was worth a shot. Now she actually had to go to the gardens and over see the cutting of roses. How boring. And it would be exemplified even more with Prince Woo-a-lot there as well. As they reached the door leading outside, Bella nodded to the gaurds, and turned to face Micheal. "Prince, I greatly appreciate your kind offer, but I must assure you that overseeing somthing as dull as this is very boring. Perhaps you would like to spend your time elsewhere?" Bella asked hopfully. But luck was just not on her side that day as Michael replied,

"Oh, it will not be so boring if so lovely a princess is there with me." He flashed a smile that was meant to be charming, but rather repulsed Bella instead.

"Very well, come with me." Bella sighed.

"Very beautiful...indeed these flowers are just exquisite! Almost as much as the princess growing them..." Micheal said, rather slyly, walking beside Bella.

Oh no...Bella groaned. Please get me out of here!!!! Then the answer to her problems came right around the corner. "Why hello Jacob! Trimming as usual I suppose?"

"Who is he?" Michael growled.

"Oh! Introductions...Prince Michael, this is Jacob, our gardener. Jacob, this is...Prince Michael." Bella finished in a slightly disgusted tone.

" Yes, well, servant, would you mind leaving? The princess and I are taking a walk. So kindly leave us." Michael said annoyed.

"No! Jacob! Don't leave! Um...Where are the rest of the gardeners? You know mother wanted me to oversee the trimmings today." Bella said, trying to imply with her words that he had better agree.

"Oh! uh. Yes. The tulip trimmers are over there, near the fountain in the east wall." Jacob stammered, confused.

Later, Bella mouthed. "Very well, I am very sorry to have cut this meeting short, but I must leave! Jacob, please give Prince Michael a tour of the gardens, Ok? Bye!" Bella flew out of the clearing, and in the distance, she could distinctly hear Micheal shouting,

"I thought it was Rose trimming?"

Bella headed towards the west wall, knowing she would find peace there. She found her favourite fountain, with it's gleaming water arches, and glittering diamonds encrusting the sides. Yes, it was a valuable fountain, probably the most valuable in the garden, but that wasn't why Bella loved it. It was beautiful. It grew up to 20 feet in the air, with the water falling down like diamonds dropping from the sky. And the clearing it was in was almost as beautiful. Weeping Williows surrounded the fountain, hanging their branches to touch the water, while roses grew along the border of the small space filling it with a wonderful smell. "Aaahhh..." Bella sighed, leaning forward to touch the water. Then she froze. She had heard something behind her. She turned around slowly, willing it to be Jacob with all her might. No...It wasn't Jacob. But it wasn't Prince Micheal either. It was Edward.

"Hello" He said, and Bella gasped inwardly at the sound of his velvety voice.

"Hello" Bella said, her voice breaking.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Edward asked, waving his hand around.

"Ye-yes. Bella gulped. What was he doing here? How on earth did he find her? Why was he even talking to her? She had seen the look that had crossed his face last night, and it definitly wasn't one of love.

A corner of Edward's mouth twitched, as if he was trying to keep from laughing. Then he stopped and his face suddenly became grim. "I shouldn't be here." He said.

"Wha--what?"

"I am sorry for intruding. I must leave. Good day." He bowed and turned to leave.

"Wait!" The word burst from Bella's lips before she could stop herself.

"Yes?" Edward turned, his eyes a deep topaz color.

"Uh...Why did you come here?" Bella asked, for she had no clue why she had wanted him to stay.

"I was exploring the garden, and I fell upon this place." Suddenly he laughed, and said " Prince Micheal is coming. He seems to be angry."

"What?" How on earth did his mood change so quickly? Bella wondered. And how did he know Micheal was coming? She couldn't hear anything.

"Aha! Found you Bella!" Micheal said, stumbling through the bushes. Bella coudn't keep a small laugh from bubbling up in her throat. He looked ridiculous! His tunic was torn, and smeared with dirt, his crown askew upon his head, and one of his shoes had an enormous spider upon it. "I am glad I found you! Oh. And you too I suppose Prince Edward."

Edward smiled, a crooked smile that for some reason made Bella's heart speed up ridiculously. As if he had heard this, Edward smiled even more.

"What are you doing here?" Micheal asked nastily.

"I came upon the princess," Here Edward bowed, " when I was out walking. We were enjoying a pleasant converstation and it became pleasanter still, when you joined us." Edward ended with a slight smirk.

Micheal turned, ready to spit back a retort, when Bella gasped.

"What's wrong Bella?" Two voices said simultaneously.

Bella turned her head away, for she had seen a gash oozing blood on Micheals face. "Blood." She said, looking like she was going to throw up.

"We need to get her to the castle" Micheal said anxiously, all thoughts of a fight forgotten.

"Yes." Edward replied. Bella groaned again, she was turning slightly green. Then the ground fell away beneath her.

"What? What are you? PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!!!!" Bella screamed, then finding this a bit too much for herself, changed her mind and pressed her head to the hard chest that held her. Wait a second. Bella thought. Who's chest? She slowly looked up, already knowing who it would be and was met with two amused topaz eyes.

"So you faint at the sight of blood?" Edward asked trying not to laugh.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bella muttered. Unconsiouly she snuggled closer to him, and his arms wrapped tighter around her. Bella was shocked at how cold he seemed. It wasn't a very cold day, even for the middle of fall.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Micheal's voice and concern seemed very annoying right now.

"She seems to be feeling better. Where is your room?" the last question was posed to Bella.

"Two doors away from the medicince room." She murmered, not wanting him to ask why it was only two doors away.

As they approached her room, the door swung open, and Mirry stepped out. She was promptly dazzeled by the beauty of Edward.

"She fainted." was all he said.

"Ye-yes , sir. Blood I presume?" Mirry asked.

"Yes." Edward seemed amused again, though Bella did not know if this was because of the way Mirry was acting or because she knew that it was blood that made her faint.

"Yes sir, please, put here down on the bed. We shall attend to her immeadiatly. On cue, two other maids arrived.

"Come now, Bella, let go." Edward's voice came to Bella as if in a dream. In response she snuggled closer without knowing why.

"Put her down!" Came Micheal's angry voice.

"She won't let go." Edward said calmly. "Let go Bella."

Resigned Bella let go, and fell upon the bed, quickly drawing the covers on top of her, knowing that the warmth would ease her nervous stomach.

"Will she be okay?" She heard Micheal ask a maid

"In a few hours she will be right as rain. Plenty of time to come for dinner sir." Mirry replied. Bella groaned. "Perhaps it is best if you two princes leave." Mirry said hastily.

"Yes." Bella heard the door open and then close, as she drifted off, once again into a sleep haunted by Prince Edward Cullen.

* * *

So whatcha guys think? By the way, this won't EXACTLY follow Twilight. It will have scenes cut from it (like this one) but trust me, there will be a slightly different plot. Though the villians will most probably be the same. cough James cough... 


	3. What were you thinking?

"Your highness, wake up!!!" Bella heard Mirry's voice calling her as if she was a great distance away.

"Mmm...grnn...hrmm..." Was Bella's reply.

"Isabella Swan, wake up this instant!" Came the shrill voice of Bella's mom.

Bella was up in a second, because she knew a voice like that meant there was trouble. "What is it Mother? What's happened?"

"The king, your father, has made a silly acceptation to a ball at some fool of a duke's house. You must get up, for we only have 3 hours to be prepared!" The Queen said. " You must be dressed nicely for this, your father says. Apparently there will be some other important guests there and you are to make a good impression. So get up, get up!"

"Is that all?" Bella asked, angry that her sleep was disrupted.

"No. Apparently, every guest must have an escort, and you do not have one. So, your father has chosen one. It shall be Prince Michael."

"What?!" Bella yelled throwing the covers back.

"You heard me, Prince Michael. Now get up because we dont have much time." The Queen replied sharply.

Oh my god, were the only thoughts running through Bella's head. I have to spend the entire night with Prince Michael? Maybe I should just fake ill.

"And do not even think about faking an illness, young lady. We are going, and that is that." The Queen said as she swept through the door. Then she paused for a moment and said, "By the way, Prince Edward shall be there too." Then she glided out with a small smirk on her face.

"Oh no!" Bella groaned. Now she had an even bigger oppurtunity to show Prince Edward what a clumsy idiot she was! Becuase she had a rather large secret that no one other than her parents or Mirry knew. She just couldn't dance!!!! "Oh Mirry, what am I to do?"

"Peace, Princess, peace. You may not have to dance at all if my plan works out the way it should!" Mirry grinned her eyes sparkling.

"A plan?" Bella asked suddenly interested.

"Yes. See now princess, no one other than I or your parents know that you can't dance correct?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, then, all you must do is leave it up to me!" Mirry said happily.

"Mirry...I pray that you dont have something foolish in mind..." Bella groaned once again.

"Come now princess, you know there is no other way. You shall be dragged into a dance otherwise!" Mirry said.

"I suppose." Bella sighed. "Well, carry on."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours later...

"Bella! My, you look magnificent!" The king exclaimed.

Bella was wearing a dark blue dress with small diamonds sewn on to the hemline of the gown. It was tight down to the bottom of her waist, and then it suddenly blew outwards, creating a rather bell-like shape. It was made so that when she moved, small rustling sounds were behind her, and the front part of her dress moved backwards, making a small train. All in all, Bella wished she had never gotten into such a beautiful dress. She was sure that by the end of the evening it would be torn and dirty.

"Ahem. Well my dear, it seems that we have a slight problem." The king coughed. "It seems that Prince Micheal has come down with chicken pox and will be unable to attend to you tonight."

"Oh! That is no problem at all!" Bella said, relieved and thanking Mirry over and over in her head. She vowed to give Mirry a huge gift for getting her out of the dance.

"So," The king continued, " Prince Edward shall take his place!"

And that was how Bella ended up sitting in a chair in the great ballroom, chatting with Prince Edward. Not. She sat there, yes. But talking? It seemed the last thing on her mind at the moment. "Excuse me, sir, I feel the need for some fresh air, If I may, I shall step out for a moment." Bella said.

"Yes, Princess, shall I come too? " Edward asked.

"Oh, uh no, that will not be necessary. I shall just be out on the balcony." Bella said nervously.

"Very well, I shall await your presence once again." Edward said seemingly bored.

Bella fled out of the room, grateful that he had decided to leave her. But instead of going out to the balcony, she left the house and walked out to the gardens in the back. As she was walking, she thought she heard a voice behind her. She whirled around but did not see anything there. She kept walking, now nervous, trying to find her way back to the house when she hit a dead end. "Oh darn." She muttered and turned around ready to head back. But her way was blocked by four men, drunk as it was.

"Hello there beautiful." One of them said drunkenly. "What is someone as pretty as you doing out here?"

Bella glared at them, calculating her chances at simply walking by them. 0. So she decided the only way to get out of there safley was to fight them. This was possibly the stupidest idea she could have ever had, considering two thing. One- She had no clue how to fight. Two- If she somehow managed to get past them, they would easily catch up because she couldn't take two steps with out falling. But she readied her fists, and slightly crouched down, hoping that if she ran straight for them they would part in between. But suddenly, she heard the sound of footsteps, and a silver blade came flashing down. Prince Edward was everywhere at once, slashing, cutting, until the four men couldn't take it anymore and ran.

"Princess, are you okay?" Edward asked his gaze raking over her. But as Bella looked up into his eyes, what she found was pure anger, and nothing else.

"I'm fine, but what about you?" Bella asked, rather nervously.

"I am fine. Can you walk?" Edward asked. Bella nodded. "Then come. We must be back to the ball."

As they entered back inside, people turned to look at them, for they made an astonishing sight. With Bella's torn dress, and Edward's bloody sword, they looked as if they had come straight from a battle. Which in a way they had. Edward led them to a secluded part of the hall and motioned over a waiter, and made him bring Bella a glass of wine. Then he exploded.

"What on Earth were you _thinking_? Those men could have killed you! Why did you lie to me? Why tell me you were on the balcony when you left the house entirley? Did you not think for one second what it looked like when you were missing?"

Bella cringed, because she knew every word he said was true. "I-I-I'm sorry." Bella whispered, looking down.

Suddenly she felt something cool touch her chin, bringing it upwards. At this point, Bella almost died in shock, for what it was, was Edward's hand. As her brown eyes met his golden ones, something flashed and it felt as if there was an electrical current running through them. Edward's hand dropped and he lowered his voice still holding her gaze. "Bella, I am deeply sorry for that. But you must understand something. I can_not _let you get hurt. It is worth so much more than my...life, if you were to be harmed. Please. Be safe." Then he dropped his gaze and said lightly, "Well, it seems that it is time to leave, so we must be going. Come now, to the carriage." He held out his hand.

Bella took it, dazed, still stunned from what the tone of his voice had been. It was deep, with an unknown, ancient sorrow, one that seemed to be ripping him apart. As they entered the carriage, both were silent, pondering what had unknowingly happened between them.

* * *

So...what do ya think? Should I introduce Edward as a vampire next chap??? And, in this era, pretty much everyone carried a sword around so Edward's wasn't just there or anything...yes, I know, this was taken from Twilight once again, but bear with me!!!! All will be revealed in good time...and once again, sorry for any spelling mistakes! 


	4. Vampire?

Bella sat down the next day to lunch, still wondering what had happened last night. Edward was definetly an enigma, she decided. At one second he was angry enough to yell at her in the middle of a ball, and the next...well, she didn't know what he was feeling then. But, through out her thoughts, if there was one thing she kept decided, it was that she was going to talk to Prince Edward today. And she would pester him until he told her what it was that seemed to be tearing him apart. Luck was on her side today for as she started to eat the sumptous meal before her, she heard a chair scrape back.

"Princess?"

"Oh! Ed-I mean, Prince Edward! What a surprise!" Bella cried, pleased that he decided to start the conversation.

"Well, Princess, I came down to ask if you would like to go for a ride with me, but..." He trailed off.

"Oh!" Bella immediatly stood up, ready to go.

"Hmm." Edward said suprised.

They walked down to the stables together both silent, wondering on how to approach the subject each was trying to say. They chose two horses and started on down the trail.

"Prince? I-I-have something to ask you." Bella stuttered.

"Please. Call me Edward." Bella blushed, but continued bravely on.

"Well. Um. About last night." Edward was suddenly grim, his face looking foreboding. "Well, uh what happened last night? Why were you so angry?"

Edward flicked the reins before answering."You were about to be...hurt by those men Bella. How do you not expect me to be angry?"

"I am very sorry." Bella muttered, mortified, wishing she had not brought up the subject.

"Well, what is done is done." Edward sighed.

"But that wasn't all. What did you mean by worth more than your life than let me get hurt? I understand that since I am a princess it matters you greatly but...your life?" Bella asked.

"That is nothing you need to be concerned about." Edward said sharply, dissmissing the subject. "And the reason I called upon you today...I have come to say, with absolute finality that there is no way in heaven that wecan be friends." He finished with a slightly ironic tone in his voice.

"Wha-what?" Bella asked shocked.

Edward said nothing. Bella suddenly found herself angry. More than angry, furious.

"You think that you can tell me this and let it be?" Bella shouted. "You think that after last night, I can't be remotely interested in what happened to you? You think I can't be interested in who you are? In what you are?" Bella clamped a hand shut over her mouth; that last question had slipped out with out her knowing. It was true that she wondered if he really was Prince Edward, the way he behaved, it wasn't Princely. If that was a word. But until that very moment she had never wondered if he wasn't...well, human.

Edward's face gave away that she had hit right on mark. "What?" Bella gasped. "You're not...I mean...not...human?" she squeaked.

Edward turned his horse and started trotting. Bella stood there for a moment and started on after him. "Edward?" she asked tentitavly.

"I never imagined that someone would guess." He muttered, looking lost in thought. Then his face changed again, after seeing Bella following him. "Bella? What are you doing?"

"I want my answer. What are you?"

Edward looked at her. "Human."

"No. You are not. What, and I repeat, what are you?" when she recieved no response, she casually started listing off creatures. " Demon, werewolf, angel, vampire..."

At this last one Edward's face changed once more and Bella gasped again. "Vampire?"

Edward turned away, apparently in agony. For some odd reason, Bella couldn't bear to see him in pain.

"It doesn't matter."

"What?" Edward asked incredulously.

"It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter that I'm a...vampire? That I kill inoccent people and drink their blood?"

Bella looked at him. "No. I don't believe you do that." she said slowly. "You are too...kind"

He laughed, a sharp, bitter laugh with no humor in it. " Aren't you going to faint anytime soon?" he asked. "I'm a vampire. A _vampire _Bella."

"But you are not bad. No, I dont believe that you are bad." Bella murmured lost again in his golden eyes.

"You really are a remarkable creature..." Edward trailed off, looking intensely into her eyes. Bella forgot how to breathe.

"Arggh!" Edward suddenly groaned. "No. This is wrong. Go Bella. Go now."

"No I won't." Bella resisted the urge to stick her tounge out at him. "So, since you don't drink human blood, what do you drink?" Bella asked.

"Animals."

Bella was shocked, but kept her face still. "Hmm...how does it taste?"

"Bella..." Edward said warningly. "Isn't finding out I'm a vampire enough for a day?" Suddenly he had a thought. " Do you plan on telling anyone?"

"What?" asked Bella, shocked. "No, of course not!"

"Hmm..." Edward said, looking at her. " Well, let us head back. Your mother is looking for you."

"Huh? How do you know that?"

"I have my ways." Edward said grinning. "It's...amazing. Now that you know, a huge burden has been lifted off of me. Just...amazing. Now, come along. It's tea time."

Bella followed him slowly, her mind in a whirlwind, processing what she had just heard.

* * *

Soo...how was it? didja like? I know they are a bit ooc but I'm trying my  
best! 


	5. Vanish

_Vampire?_ Bella was still pondering. _Animal blood? And anyways, how did he know that my mother was calling me? Is he some sort of mind reader? _

"Bella?"

_Oh. No. Please. Spare me._

"Hello." Prince Micheal said brightley.

Truthfully, Bella had forgotten all about Micheal, in the whirlwind of events that had happened. After finding out for sure that Edward was a vampire, she had had little else on her mind for the past couple of days. Prince Micheal and his pox had flown clear out of her head.

"Good morning Prince. I trust that you feel better?" Bella replied.

"Yes, I feel much better now. So, what have you been doing for these past few days?" Micheal asked curiosly. In reality, he just wanted to know whether Bella had spent her time with Edward or not.

"Oh, I had taken a few walks with the Prince Edward, not much else." Bella said, just to annoy him.

"Oh. Yes. I presume you went to the ball with him as well?" Micheal said, obvioulsy displeased.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did as you were..._incapable_ of coming instead as my escort."

"Hm. Well, since we were not able to enjoy our walk before, would you do me the great honor of taking one with me now?" Micheal said.

" Oh, uh well, I've got this, um...thing to do...um..." Bella stuttered, desperatly looking for a way out.

"Don't worry. I checked with Her Majesty the Queen to make sure that you were free today. So, shall we?" Micheal held out his arm.

Bella sighed. "I suppose so."

They walked, arm in arm, around the castle, with Micheal asking questions and Bella replying unhappily. After touring the West Wing of the castle, Bella suggested that they walk outside for she was getting stuffy. However, her real reason was that Micheal was trying to 'accidently' fall on her, or lean upon her as they walked. She suppressed a shudder. At least outside he couldn't pull such stunts with all the people there. They walked around the gardens, finally ending up near the front of the castle.

"Bella, look! The roses are very beautiful." Micheal hurried off to pick one for her. Bella was just happy to be relieved from his presence. She wandered on, pausing at random moments to admire the flowers. She walked on, not paying attention to her surroundings.

She heard a clopping of horse hooves, looked up, and stood frozen. For coming straight towards her with great speed, was a knight on top a black stallion, rushing with out stopping. She didn't even have time to scream. Then out of nowhere, something hurtled into her, knocking her over onto the ground. Bella lay on the ground for several moments, not opening her eyes. She opened them only when she heard an anxious voice ask,

"Bella? Bella? Bella open your eyes."

"Edward...?" Bella slowly opened her brown eyes, finding them locked completely with Edward's golden ones. One of his hands was behind her head, cushining it so that it was not hit. The other was around her waist, clutching her to his stone cold body.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked. "Please, be okay!"

Bella could only look at him with wordless thanks. Their eyes were locked together, this time neither able to break the bond. Their heads moved closer together. A shock wave ran through them. Bella couldn't form a cohernt thought. Her head moved closer and closer to Edward's when...

"Princess!!!"

Edward broke away, staring at her with unmistakable anger.

"Princess, what are you doing?" Prince Micheal yelled, the rose forgotten. Edward jumped off of her, still staring at Bella with shock, guilt, anger, and...and _terror_ in his eyes. Bella couldn't speak. She lay there on the ground still looking at Edward. Micheal pushed around Edward and grabbed Bella's hand, pulling her up. Bella's eyes were still on Edward, as he turned away.

"Bella, what _was _that?" Micheal asked.

"No-nothing Micheal. Nothing." Bella stuttered back, still gazing at Edward's turned back. Micheal's eyes were narrowed, calculating what he had seen, and what he had previously thought about Edward. Edward turned around again, his face back in the perfect mask of indifference it usually was. All he said was,

"I hope you are okay Princess?"

Bella blinked, puzzled at the abrupt change in his mood and replied "Yes, sir, thanks to you of course."

"Yes, you are most welcome." He replied. Then, as he walked by, he muttered, so low as so only she could hear, "9:00, Fountain." And walked straight back inside, pausing only to bow to the Queen as she sailed past.

"Strange man, that Cullen." Micheal murmured watching, like Bella, Edward walking back. Bella had to stifle a laugh, Man? That was the last thing Edward Cullen was. It wasn't until Bella and Micheal started walking into the castle themsleves, due to Micheal's insiting she see a nurse, that Bella realized the knight and the horse that had almost run her down were no where to be seen.

* * *

Hmm...im wondering if this moved a bit too fast... :P 


	6. SLAP!

Bella walked through the garden, her mind whirling with thoughts of Edward and what had previously happened that day. The knight had disappeared...without even an apology. And to the princess no less! At that much she was shocked. But what shocked her even more was that she had been going to kiss Edward. Bella didn't know what had come over her; all she knew was that she was confused. Confused at what his face had shown more than anything else. Anger, terror. Things you would expect if Bella was going to kill him maybe. But kiss him? No, it most certainly was not right. And Bella was going to find out what exactly was scaring the always un-afraid Edward tonight.

Bella pushed through the last stand of trees to the fountain. Edward wasn't there yet so she sat down on the fountain thinking. But she jumped up a second later as a husky voice called her name.

"Bella?"

"Micheal? What on earth are you doing here?" Bella asked catching her breath.

"I saw you leaving the castle and I followed you. Interesting place to meet isn't it?"

"Wh-What?" Bella asked confused.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, please, princess. I know you came out here to meet Edward." Micheal's face hardened. "Why do you insist on spending time with him? He is no good, Bella, I can assure you of that."

She was angry. Very angry. Furious tears started to spill from her eyes. "What do you know of him? How do you know he is not a good vamp-...man?"

"Why are you crying?" Micheal asked astonished.

She payed no attention. "How do you know that he isnt trying to do whats right? Huh? Do you even _know_ him?"

"I don't need to _know_ him, to know that he is a bad man." Micheal sneered back.

"What seems to be the problem here? Princess? Why are you crying?" Edward's worried voice cut through the arguement.

"Edward, I must say, it _is _about time. But hold on for a minute." Bella sniffed once, stood up straight, and walked towards Micheal and then..."SLAP!"

"Wha-What was that for?" Micheal clutched his cheek.

"Go away. And do not think for a moment that I will consider your proposal any longer." Bella said with her back turned. The truth of it was that she _couldn't _consider his proposal. She suspected that she was falling for Edward and hard. Rather silly, really. She had known the man for 4 days and was falling all over herself for him. And Prince Micheal wasn't helping the matters. Bella had found her temper was quite getting the better of her, and all because of Micheal as poor Mirry had pointed out.

-flashback

"Mirry, what is the matter with you? Look at that bed, not made at all! Pathetic." As soon as Bella said this she felt guilty. Mirry had been her sole confidante, and she had snapped at her. "Mirry, I am sorry. I really do not know what is the matter with me." Mirry just looked at her.

"Oh, princess. Prince Micheal is an idiot. I beg of you to not pay attention to him. But even so, his feelings towards you are real. Do not doubt them. And most of all do not scorn them. Never scorn a man who loves you for you never know of the consequences."

"Please, Mirry. All Micheal cares about is the money and the title." Bella laughed. "And besides, I never have had any intention of accepting his proposal in the first place."

"Yes, because of Prince Edward." Mirry said, rather slyly.

"What? Of course not!" Bella blushed. Oh, how she hated that blush.

"All the same, Princess, keep a out a sharp eye. Do not get too sure of yourself, for you never know what danger lies ahead." Mirry replied evenly.

Bella looked at Mirry strangly, this seemed to be a warning. But, why would Mirry warn her of something? "Yes, of course Mirry. I _am _sorry about earlier. I do not know what got the better of me."

"Apology accepted Princess."

-End flashback-

"Uh, Princess?"

"Oh dear." Bella had completley forgotten about Edward and Micheal as she remembered the morning's events. She turned around to see that Micheal had left, obviously taking her silence for anger.

"Forget it. But Princess, I have something to tell you..."

* * *

Sooo...REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! I am desperatly running out of ideas!!! I need to prolong this a bit, make Edward and Bella fall more in love, before I get to the main conflict...mwhahahahaha...sorry, no clue where that came from...but actually, I'm not sure if James is going to be the evil guy anymore. Cuz I just realized that James is the servant. That was actually completley unintentional. But hey, I can still work it into the story... 


	7. Aboutsley Not!

Bella grabbed her things, rushing to pack in time. She didn't care what Edward thought, she hated it here. The dresses, the formality, the _princes_! It was pure torture. She put up with it because she didn't know about anything else. Now...now she just may have the chance to change all of that. She may have the chance to see the kingdom she would one day come to rule. If only she could catch Edward in time.

Bella rushed down the stairs, clutching her skirts, not caring if they ripped in unseemly places. She reached Edward's door just as he opened it, running to a stop. Edward couldn't help but stare. Bella was a mess. Her hair was flying around, her face was flushed pink, her skirts ripped...a small laugh escaped him. Bella stared up at him, astonished that he could laugh at a time like this.

"Oh Bella." He chuckled, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "I should have known. And I thank you greatly for coming to see me off."

Bella was panting, trying to catch her breath. "I...I...I didn't come...come to see...come to see you off." She managed to get out.

"What? What do you mean, didn't come to see me off?" Edward asked, his perfect face a mask of confusion. But Bella could tell he knew perfectly well why she was there. And he was angry.

" I came to come with you. I'm leaving." Bella said.

" Excuse me?" Edward asked politely.

" Edward, I'm leaving. With you. I don't want to stay here. I _hate _it here. I know I have to come back. But I want to see my kingdom. I've barely stepped out of the castle, Edward, I want to get OUT!" Bella shouted. "I know you're going to say no, but I want to come. Really. I don't care about any stupid hardships, I want to come. Please Edward?"

"No. Aboutsly not." Edward said. He turned away, picking up his bags and heading towards the hall. "It's too dangerous Bella, and I don't want to see you get hurt. Besides, what will your mother and father say? Bella, have you forgotten that you are to be married? To Prince Micheal?" Edward asked.

"No. I turned him down. I will not be marrying Prince Micheal."Bella said confidently.

"Bella, I don't understand you. Don't _you_ understand? Your mother doesn't care if you like him. You _are _going to marry him. You have no choice in the matter anymore. I can't help you! " Edward snapped.

"Exactly! This is a perfect way for me to get out of it! At least for a while! I may not have to marry him now anyways. Please Edward, you said it yourself tonight that I am to young to marry. Seventeen is barely an adult!" Bella cried.

"No. It doesn't matter to me anyway. I sincerly doubt that we shall meet again, princess, your future is of no consequence to mine." Edward said coldly. "Now go back to your rooms, so that I may not call the guards." With this he turned away, walking down the stairs.

However, Bella had her stubborn streak. She got it from her mother. And if she wanted something she got it. And she wanted to go. She ran back up the stairs, grabbed her things, (She had packed lightly) and ran down again. She ran through the castle ignoring the shouts asking what she was doing, if she was planning on going somewhere. The only thought on her mind was to get to Edward before he left. But by the time she reached the bridge to the outside, his carrige was far away, a speck in the distance. But Bella wasn't going to give up. And right there she made a decision. She picked her things up again and ran to stable. She saddled up her horse and jumped on, riding out after Edward. What she had decided was simple: She would catch up to Edward soon, if he said no she couldnt come _again_, then she would go without him. And he was a prince. She knew he would let her in. Right?

* * *

Hey! Yeah, this chapter's a bit more serious. Sorry about the delay guys! hee hee...and I really couldn't help it. I want to see if I get any hate reviews of people threatening me because I didn't actually put in the scene at the fountain. No kiss just yet! And I've decided what's going to happen up to a point. Thanks for the help! Oh, and Edward's cold to her because he doesnt want to see her get hurt. (He's falling in love with her). Make sure to Review!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. ANOUNCEMENT! IMP!

Hey, I'm sorry, no this isnt a chapter, and I dont know if I'm gonna be taking it down or not.

See, I'm getting a little mad. I have had over 8000 hits on this story, and only 70 reviews. VERY MADDENING!!!!! If you don't like my story, then I would really like it if you would just tell me and reveiw. That way I can work on making it better. I mean, any author would like a bit of constructive criticism!!!! I love the fact that my sucky summary seems to draw people in and all, but if you read the first chapter and hate it, review and tell me so!!!! There is a purpose for the reveiw button you know. So please reveiw so I can make this better.

FantaFaerie

P.S.- thanx so much to all the people who _did _reveiw, my love to all of y'all!


	9. Yes

OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!! You are the best readers any author would ever have! I really wasn't expecting reveiws to shoot in like that. And...ahem 'shuffels around nervously', I wasn't planning to take down the story. Yeah. I know. Feel stupid right? I was planning on rewriting it...or something of that nature. I didn't mean to make such a reaction! So I was astonished when I woke up one morning and had 30 reveiws, and a couple of PM's of people begging me not to take it down...so thank you guys again, and I'm really sorry to have kept you guys waiting.

----------------------------

Bella sighed for the third time that hour. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen this coming. So pathetic. Of course Edward had just turned his carriage around and headed back toward's the castle. The princely thing to do. Pathetic. She had trailed him for 2 hours, never quite catching up to his carrige. She wondered why. Normally, a fast horse could catch a coach in about an hour, but it took 2 hours to catch up, and a half-hour to get Edward to notice her.

"Princess, we are almost back at the castle. Gather your belongings." Edward said coldly. Needless to say, he was _not _happpy about Bella following him. Once he had seen her next to his carriage and heard her plans, he tricked her, saying he would take her along and then barred the door to keep her from leaving. However, in a way, he was amused. And he had to give it to her, she had guts. No meek princess was she. Then again, he thought, she really never had been. Silly, clumsy, Bella.

Bella decided she would give it one more shot. "Um, Prince Edward?" She had noticed his reversion to 'Princess' and thought it would be best to call him Prince as well.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Why will you not take me?" Bella asked.

"Because it is not safe." Edward replied sharply. "It is no where for a princess to go."

"But we are just going to your castle." Bella replied.

"But the road to the castle is not safe. And the castle is not safe for some one of your...race."

"But you told me you and your family drank _animal _blood. So I would not have any trouble." Bella said.

"Yes we do drink animal blood. But some of our family is...newer. They have recently became vampires. They might not be able to control their blood lust." Edward said.

Bella flinched at the word vampires. She didn't know why, but the word just didn't seem to _fit. _Edward as a vampire seemed unatural but true. He was one and Bella knew she wasn't going to forget that anytime soon.

"But you will be there. I will be fine then!" Bella said, in return.

"No. I will not always be there." Edward's face looked grim. "Not always..." he trailed off, deep in his own thoughts.

Bella had an idea. "Edward..."

"Yes, princess?"

"You know, if I go back to the castle, I will have to marry Micheal. Probably this time next week I will be a married woman." Bella said.

Edward tensed.

"And think, maybe the next time I see you, I will have his children on my lap." She continued, knowing exactly what she doing. If it was possible, Edward got stiffer. "And,--"

"Stop. I see your point." Edward said gruffly. "Bella, are you sure you can handle it?"

"YES!!!"

"Very well." Edward sighed. "You may come with me."

* * *

dun dun dun. What horrors will befall them? Who knows? Only the author... :P


	10. His

Edward 's thoughts were in turmoil. He couldn't think properly, all he could do was wonder if he had done the right thing, bringing Bella along with him. What was he thinking? Of course he hadn't done the right thing! She was a princess, a _mortal _princess, one that belonged in a _mortal _castle. Not one filled with vampires! But when she had said 'his children'...he could not refuse. The very idea of his Bella, his clumsy princess, married to him! Unthinkable. But as to when she became _his_...well, that was another matter. He would have to pretend, for the time being anyways, that she belonged to him, a slave, one he could eat at any time he pleased. That would keep her safe. He wouldn't fool himself into thinking that she would like it though. And really, it was a good thing he hadn't, with the fuss she had made. She couldn't understand why she couldn't be a friend, or simply someone he knows personally. Humans...he suppressed a sigh.

"Princess, we are nearing a tavern. Once we reach there you must not say _anything, _for you may give us away."

Bella nodded, still slightly resentful. "As for your clothes..." Edward sighed again. "For the time being, I suppose they will have to do. It may help in the long run, no one will dare to take you if they think you are a noble man's daughter. If they were to find out the truth...the consequences do not bear thinking of.

"But no one knows that you are a vampire. So why does it matter?" Bella couldn't refrain from asking.

"Because, Princess, we are going to a special tavern, one that will satisfy my...needs." He grinned, and at that moment, Bella could only realize how dangerous he was. The carrige rolled to a stop, and Edward jumped out. He held a hand out to Bella, but ignoring it, she clambered out by herself. Not bothering to hide his smile, Edward walked into the tavern, and banged on the counter. A handsome man came out of the shadows.

"Aaah. Edward. What a pleasure to see you and your...friend, again." His eyes roved over Bella, and she squirmed, uncomfortable.

Edward smoothly replied, "Not a friend, James."

"I see. A snack perhaps?" He asked, just as smooth, his lips widening into a sinister smile.

"A slave. Now, would you give us-_me_ a room for the night?" Edward asked tersly. He was growing impatient and wary.

"Ah, yes, of course. And a seperate room for the lady, perhaps?"

"Yes, of course" Edward said, angry, for no apparent reason.

" Right this way. But first...Victoria! Lance!" Out of the shadows, two figures jumped, one female, with a cat like gleam in her eyes, and a male, looking like he'd rather not be doing this. They reached for Bella, as she stood, scared stiff. But suddenly, Edward was there, infront of her, his arms spread, his back to her, defending. He growled, loudly, enough for everyone else in the tavern to hear. Heads swiveled to the sound, as Edward stood snarling between the three vampires and Bella, his princess.

* * *

I'm rather proud of this little chapter. Finally introduced James. But I am wondering, is this going too fast? Maybe I should stop, and add some detail...hmm... 


	11. Notice Again

Hey, I am so sorry about the delay on all of my stories!!!!! And I'm also sorry to say that there probably wont be any updates for another 6 weeks...I'm going to India and the only place with a computer is my uncle's who lives like, an hour away...if I have time in the next couple of weeks before I leave I'll update but until then...bye!

So sorry,

FantaFaerie


	12. What a Jerk!

Bella couldn't help it, she screamed. She screamed and screamed _loud. _The scene before her was astonishingly scary; with Edward's arms spread protectivley before her, the two other people, vampires she assumed, crouched before her eyeing her, and James, standing on the side, cool as a cat, with a small smirk on his face.

"Victoria! Lance! Come. Our little problem seems to have been solved. Your rooms?" The last comment was directed towards Edward and Bella. However, the entire tavern was listening in. Bella blushed a bright red, noticing the stares that were directed at them, mostly her. Edward relaxed his stance, but his face showed his extreme wariness. He gestured to Bella and they followed James up the stairs.

Downstairs, a slim, cloaked figure glanced up at the stairs. The hood of the cloak fell back and a small pixieish face peeked through. "Oh Edward...what have you got yourself into this time?" Upstairs, Edward's face paled, having heard the comment that every vampire in the vincity had heard, though only two understood.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella sat in her room and let loose a sigh. What had James meant by that sudden attack? Was it some vampire ritual? Judging by the look on Edward's face, it was _not _a well meaning one. Bella started to undress; taking off the elaborate dress was a bit harder without Mirry to help her. Then, to her utter shock and disbelief, the door opened. Edward walked in, his head down, not realizing the odd position that Bella was in. She stood there with her dress half- hanging off of her. Edward muttered to himself, until suddenly, he was knocked over by a whirlwind of color. Bella still stood, her mouth open, as the whirlwind whirled around her and in less than half-a-second, her dress was completely back on, and Mirry couldn't have done it better. It was at the sound of the sash being tied and zipper being pulled that Edward finally looked up, clambering, gracefully, off the floor. Bella was blushing like she had just been caught changing. How right he was. Then Bella noticed the whirlwind which had stopped and was sitting on Bella's bed.

"Alice...I really should have known you would follow me." Edward said, not bothering to keep his voice down. He couldn't exactly hide what he said. Alice simply looked at him. Edward glared. Alice looked. Edward looked resigned. Alice glared. Edward cringed. Bella stared. And finally--

"Excuse me! I do not know what you are doing right now, and I don't care if it's some vampire ritual of yours, I want to know WHAT'S going ON!" Bella yelled. She was tired, hungry, and sore all over. She had a right to be cranky. She had just found out that she would have had to marry a horrible prince against her will, the prince she might, possibly, probably love, was leaving _without her,_ she had ridden for two hours on the back of a horse, gotten tricked into being pulled back to the castle, conned her way back so she wouldn't have to go and marry that certain horrible prince, went into a tavern, an experience never before done for her, gotten attacked, been walked in on _changing, _had a whirlwind pull her dress back on, and was now certain that Edward could read minds. If the way he was responding to this girl Alice was any reason. And to top it all off? They were all _vampires_. Yeah, not one of her best days.

Alice looked up suprised. "Oh Edward, you didn't tell her?" Her voice was like the tinkling of little bells. She got up gracefully from the bed and walked, or danced, gracefully over to where Edward stood. She put her hand on Edward's and turned around. Bella couldn't supress a small gasp. Her face was just as beautiful as Edward's but of a different style. Alice looked hard at Bella, and her face changed. She composed herself immeadeaitly and smiled. "He's my brother."

Bella felt like screaming again. _He had siblings? _And of course he didn't tell her. Why would he tell her? She was only the only human in the world that knew about his family. There was no reason to tell her anything. What a jerk.

* * *

Yeah, this is DEFINETLY the last chapter before India...hope ya like! Yes it's abrupt, and yes, she DID say she just might love him.

Fanta-Faerie


	13. Yeah Not

When Bella woke up again, she was in the carriage, and they were traveling at a much faster pace than they had the day before. Alice was sitting next to her, and Edward was staring at her with an inscrutable expression. She guessed from the silence that they had been talking about her before she woke. The land rolled by beside her window; the sky was perfectly blue and clear. Bella fingered her necklace, staring outside. Finally, Edward spoke.

"Did you have a good sleep, Princess?" he asked.

"Yes, I did." Bella replied. "Edward, why did that man at the tavern---" Further converstation was stopped as the carriage rolled to a halt. The driver's head looked in through the window.

"Wheel broke, sir." He said.

Alice looked at him, her beautiful face beseeching. "You have another, do you not?" She asked. Edward stifled a smile. The driver stared speechlessly.

"N-n-no, m-my lady. W-we don't." He stumbled.

"Very well. We shall have to wait for another carriage." Alice sighed. She closed the carriage window.

Edward looked at her. "Shall I go, or you?" he asked.

"You go, Edward." A silent message was passed between them, and Edward got up to leave.

"Keep her safe." He said to Alice, and he left so quietly that Bella barely noticed the breeze as the door opened and closed softly. She was sure the driver hadn't noticed that one of his passengers had left.

Alice looked at Bella. "He has left to call a carriage. With luck, he will back in ten minutes." Bella had to stifle a gasp. The nearest town was four hours away. Or so the map next to her said. How fast _could _vampires run? "I asked him to leave so that we could talk. I have many things to say to you."

"S-sure. I mean, yes, I'll listen to what ever it is you shall tell me." Bella said. Alice straigtened in her seat. Sitting so regaly, Bella thought that she looked more the princess than she ever had. But still, there was something about her that she liked.

Alice started speaking. "As you know, we are a family of vampires. But what puzzles me is why you still love Edward. At any moment he may kill you. Are you not scared for your life?"

Bella choked. "I-I don't love him." She stuttered out. "And I'm not scared for my life. He won't hurt me."

Alice looked intently at her. "What happened back at the tavern was only the begining of what might happen to you. And yet you still want to stay?"

"I don't care. The reason I'm here is because otherwise, I would have had to get married to a man I don't love. And I just can't do that."

"Are you here to marry a man you _do _love?" Alice asked her, searching her face.

"I am here to get away from a life that is not for me. I am here so not to marry a man that would make me miserable. I am not here to marry Edward. I have two reasons to be here and I have told you. Whatever else happens to me on the way, dangerous vampires, or not, I won't complain. It's definetly better than before." Bella said angrily.

Suddenly Alice smiled. "You know, I never said it was Edward."

Bella flushed. "I-I-I...oh shut up." The tension in the carriage was broken, and by the time Edward came back with another wheel, both of them were laughing and talking like old friends. Edward climbed in gracefully, and spoke out the window.

"Driver there seems to be a spare wheel inside here." Edward said. Pretty soon, they were on their way, on towards Edward's castle. Bella smiled. Maybe things were finally going her way...

Yeah. Not.

* * *

Hi!!!! I'm back from India!!! This a quick chapter I made back in India, so I'm updating this before HP comes out! EEEEEEEEEE!!!!! 3 more days!!!!! So I'm gonna update all of my stories before my b-day which is in 2 days...yay! HP for my b-day!

Fanta-Faerie


	14. Never

Something was wrong. That much Bella figured out immeadiatly. Edward was looking out into space, something he never did, and Alice had her eyes closed, thinking hard. So when the carriage jerked to a stop, she wasn't much suprised. But what happened afterwards did.

"Hey...get the ladies out of there. Jewels are waitin'." A gruff voice said. The next moment the door to the carriage was thrown open, and Bella saw 4 men, one who could barely count for 14 years of age, standing guard. "I want yar jewels." A masked man said. He looked up at Alice. "Oh, we got us a pretty one here!" He chuckled callously to his men.

"Dibs!" The third one called. Then his gaze fell upon Edward. Edward had stepped out of the carriage gracefully and was patiently staring at them.

"Get out of here now if you want to keep your lives." He said.

"Look at the threats this one 'ere gives!" The leader said laughing. The next moment, Edward's fist had plowed straight into his face. He fell to the ground with a broken nose. Bella realized that Edward had pulled in his blow at the last minute, and she didn't have any doubt that if he hadn't, the man would be dead.

Alice then gracefully came out of the carriage. "Edward." She said reproachingly. "You don't even know what they wanted."

"Oh, I know." He growled."I know exactly what they wanted." A second later he was holding a knife in his hand. Bella gasped. The knife had been thrown straight at him, and he had...caught it.

"Now, Alice, would you care to assist me?" Edward asked politely.

She looked around at the assembled men. "I think I would." She replied.

They both moved with lighting fast reflexs, one moment Alice was there, and the next Edward. One by one, each man had fallen with broken limbs. The fourteen year old lad was crying.

Moved by his tears for an unexplainable reason, Bella turned to him. "Poor thing..." She murmered. Then she found herself flat on her back. Edward had leapt infront of her, taking the dagger that had been thrown towards her body.

Amazingly enough, he was still standing. "Get inside." Alice said. "You can't fight like that. Or do anything really." After tying together the five men, Alice climbed into the carriage as well. The carriage driver, who had been watching the show from behind a tree shakily got back into his seat and started driving.

Edward had pulled the dagger out of his chest, and Bella winced at the wound. However, there was no blood pouring from it. "Edward?" She asked tentatively. "Why isn't there any...blood?"

It was Alice that answered. " We don't bleed Bella. Since we drink blood, it all goes to our stomach, and the transformation process itself takes all our blood."

"Transformation?" Bella was interested. "You mean, to become a..."

"Yes." Alice smiled. "A vampire."

"Could you tell me how?" Bella's eyes were wide and bright. For some reason, she thought the information would come in handy.

"No." Edward had spoken.

"Oh Edward." Alice said reproachingly. "It can't hurt her to know."

"No!" He said even more forcefully. She looked at him and sighed.

"Sorry Bella. Not yet."

Bella grimaced. "When?"

"Never." Edward spoke quietly. "Never."

* * *

OMG I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THIS HUGE DELAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I KNOW I'M A HORRIBLE AUTHOR WHO KEEPS YA'LL WAITING FOR LIKE, EVER BUT WITH ALL THE WORK...starting high school ya know...but hey, excuses are stupid. I delayed and it's my fault. Thanks to all of you readers who keep coming back even when you know I suck.


	15. Hungry? You've got to be kidding

Bella was mad. She was mad and angry. She was mad and angry and furious. She was all the angry words that had been made in the English dictionary. And she was tired. Which made her cranky, and _not _the person you really want to talk to after spending just over three days in a carriage.

After the robbing incident, they hadn't stopped their journey at all. They had kept going, never stopping, not even for food. Of course, that meant Edward and Alice were fine, because of course, they didn't need food three times a day like she did. So she was starving, just to add to the mix. And the icing on the cake was that Edward hadn't spoken to her even _once. _So when Edward asked her three days later what food she would prefer, she felt perfectly justified in snapping at him.

" What, are you talking to me again?" She grumbled.

His mouth turned upwards. "Yes." He said, amused.

She glared at him.

He had a full on smile now. "Are you not hungry?"

She shook from head to toe for a minute, angry beyond belief. "OF COURSE I'M ANGRY! I JUST SPENT THREE DAYS IN A CARRIAGE, WITHOUT FOOD, NOT BEING ABLE TO MOVE, HAVING NO EARTHLY IDEA WHERE WE'RE GOING, OH, AND I FORGOT, WE ALMOST GOT _KILLED _DIDN'T WE? AND NOW, THE IDIOT THAT CAUSED MY ABSOLUTE MISERY IS ASKING ME _WHETHER I'M **HUNGRY**_????" At the end of her little speech, she was red, flushed with her hands balled into fists.

Alice was looking at a small compact mirror, dabbing at her makeup. "She has a point, Edward." She murmured, fixing a stray lock of hair.

Edward smirked. "Of course she does. And yes, this idiot is asking you if you are hungry."

"AAARGH!" Bella screamed. Then without waiting for permission, she threw open the carriage door and stepped outside. And almost fainted. They had stopped in front of the most enormous castle she had ever seen. It was easily five times as big as hers. And ten times more beautiful. Turrets and archways, bridges and stained glass, the list could go on forever. "It...it's so beautiful." She murmered, all anger forgotten.

Edward smiled slightly as he climbed out behind her. "Thank you. Now, for you to meet--" His sentence was cut off by a figure that came storming down the bridge.

"Rosealie!" Alice spoke reproachingly. The stunning blonde that had came up had eyes for no one but Edward. But these weren't eyes of love. No, quite the opposite.

"You. Are. Going. To. Die." She enunciated each word clearly.

"Please Rosalie." He brushed her off with a wave. "I couldn't care less. Besides, I have already died, no?"

"Oh, not by me." She smiled. "Carlisle is _not _happy with you."

"Who?" Bella ventured.

For the first time Rosalie turned to her, an ugly expression on her flawless face. "Who are _you?_"


	16. Nevermind

Rosealie was scary. That much Bella figured out in her first ten seconds of meeting her. In the next ten seconds, she figured out that she REALLY didn't like her.

"I've never seen _you _before." She said snobbily. "What are you, another of Edward's little flings?" Bella had no idea how to respond. Another of his flings? He had brought other people- namely girls -here before? That wasn't sitting too well with her.

"No, Rosealie. Actually, she is King Charles daughter, the Princess Isabella." Edward replied, a hint of a growl in his voice.

Rosealie's face went blank. Then she looked at Bella again, as if sizing her up. With a flip of her sleek blonde hair, she turned away, with the slightest of 'hmphs', and strode down the walkway.

Bella simply watched her go, disbelief evident on her face.

"Don't mind her." Alice said breezily. "I think her latest suitor dropped to his knees, just like the others."

"Latest suitors?" Bella asked. "She's not married yet?"

"She's looking for someone that cares more about _her,_ than her looks. Now, on to brighter subjects." Edward spoke as he placed a hand on her back and led her towards the castle.

"Such as...?" Bella asked.

"Esme." Edward said, a smile lighting up his handsome face. Bella felt the first pangs of jealousy rip through her before she turned around.

However the face she saw was so obviously happy in motherly love, that Bella felt ashamed at the thoughts that had run across her mind.

"Edward!" Esme cried. "You are back! And Alice too!" Then she caught sight of Bella. An odd look crossed her face. "A human?" Then she composed herself. "It is wonderful to have you here dear! May I inquire as to your name?"

"I am Princess Bella, daughter of King Charles. I am very pleased to meet you." Bella replied with a curtsy.

Esme clasped Bella's hands in happiness. "So you are the one Edward has chosen for his wife!" She cried.

Bella tripped over her feet. "Ex-excuse me?" She gasped. "His wife?"

"Well yes. Hasn't he brought you here to marry you?" She looked confusedly from Edward's face to Bella's.

"NO! At-at least, I don't think so." Bella said, flushing. Then she looked over at Edward who had remained silent. "Did you?" He didn't answer. "Don't even think about it." Bella glared at him. "You're not pulling anything over on me!"

"Of course not. Now Bella, I think it's time you meet--" He started. but was interrupted by a whirling shape that skidded to a halt in front of him and promptly threw it's arms around his neck. "--Tanya." He finished.

Bella felt like she had been punched in the gut. "T-Tanya?" Out of the corner of her eyes, she realized that Alice's eyes had narrowed in obvious dislike and that Esme's face had lost some of it's happiness.

"Yes. She's my...a current suitor, if the word is applicable?" Edward said, a perfect eyebrow lifting as he looked at the brown haired girl.

"Hi! What's your name? How are you? I hope you're doing well? Why are you here?" Tanya had turned around and flooded Bella with questions. Bella could only gape. Not only was this girl amazingly pretty, but she had personality as well? And, it seemed, a nice one. Tanya stuck out her hand. Bella took it with some misgiving. She was right. Her arm was almost shaken off. "Just so you know, Eddie and I are in love." Tanya told her. "So don't try anything."

Nevermind. She wasn't sweet at all.

* * *

Hey, sorry for making Tanya sound like a 'normal' preppy girl that's stupid...it's just convenient for the story...reviews would be awesome guys! 

Love, Fanta-Faerie


	17. A Glare So Cold It Burned

Bella was annoyed. REALLY annoyed. And she had no clue why. She was in a beautiful castle, with more beautiful people that were extremely nice, and she was annoyed. And, she realized, slightly miserable.

It wasn't that she missed her family. Oh no. She couldn't truthfully say that she missed her mother's nagging every other second, or her father's caving in to whatever her mother's whims were. And there was no way she could say, truthfully or otherwise, that she missed Prince Micheal.

But all the same, she was unhappy.

Right now, she was seatedin a small side room in the castle, by herself, waiting to see the King Carlisle.And, as kind as most everyone else in Edward's castle was, she couldn't help the small flutters of nervousness she kept feeling. Of course, the _most _in the previous sentence did have something to do with it.

Tanya. Even though she was alone, Bella had to roll her eyes. Eddie? _Eddie? _Edward seemed like the last person in the kingdom that would be called _Eddie._ And she seemed so...fake. The way she threw her arms around Edward and simpered over him made Bella feel revolted. But she couldn't help the small smile of triumph, though she didn't know why,that settled on her face at the thought that he hadn't seemed too pleased either.But, Bella thought, the real question was whether Tanya knew that Edward was a vampire. She must. Who could appear to be so close to Edward and not know his most important secret?

Suddenly filled with feelings of agitation, Bella stood up, and started wandering around the cloistered little room. There was a rather large grand piano sitting in one of the corners, and with amusement, Bella thought of her own mother's disastrous attempts at teaching her music. But it was what was next to the piano that caught her eye.

Moving closer, she realized that it was a small photograph in a silver frame. There were four men standing in it, and the one in the middle was, by far the youngest andstartlinglyhandsome. They all had the same pale face and deep set dark circles under their eyes that Edward and Alice had. Though she didn't gamble, Bella felt that she would have bet her castle that those four men were vampires.

But Bella was broken out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. Startled, she took a step backwards and promptly crashed into the statue behind her and fell to the floor. Completely mortified, she looked up, hunching her shoulders,at whoever it was that had knocked.

Perhaps it was a good thing that the person that was staring down at her astonished was Edward. But then he, of course,started to laugh. So maybe it wasn't such a good thing that it was him. Though, she probably did look a sight, sitting in the middle of a once no doubt expensive statue's crumbled white remains with it's white powder all over her clothes and face. And, she had to admit, her expression must have been somewhat comical, especially when she caught sight of Edward. But she had too much pride to let him know that.

With a huff, she clambered to her feet, doing her best to brush off as much powder as possible, but not making much headway. Edward held out a hand to her, since he was always the gentleman, but she ignored it and stood up herself. Her hair, which never looked well on the best of days, was a complete mess now, strands of brown hair hanging limply around her face.

"Well," Edward started, still chuckling. "The king says that he would meet you now. But since you are obviously..._indisposed _at the moment, would you like to postpone the meeting?"

Bella shot him a glare that was so cold it burned, and replied with a frosty. "No, thank you. I don't think that it would be wise to keep the king waiting."

"Very well." He grinned. "Come." He held out his hand, obviously to lead her in the right direction, but Bella just looked at him for a moment, doing her best tosnub him as her mother could do so well, but, instead of taking offense, Edward just chuckled again and leaned forward and grabbed her hand, pulling her forward.

But as he pulled her towards the door, she tripped again, seemingly over nothing, and fell straight into his arms.

It was just unfortunate luck that at that very moment Tanya entered the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG. I am SO SORRY. I know that I haven't been on in, like forever, and that half of you hate me for it...and probably forgot about the story, but please, please, review anyway!

THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!!

FantaFaerie


	18. Jacob?

Bella sat in "her" bedroom and shivered. It wasn't that the room was cold. Oh, no. It was lit up with the cheeriest of fires, crackling delightfully in the hearth. No, it was a shiver at the look that had crossed Tanya's face when she had saw Edward and her together.

Not that she was scared of her. 

But...

-----

"What are you _doing_?" Tanya shrieked. 

"Aah!" Bella had given the smallest ofyells when she had realized that she was being held by Edward. She did her best to put as much distance between herself and him as possible, but, for some odd reason, the farther away she tried to go, the closer she found herself held. 

And the fact that she kept blushing didn't exactly help either.

"Tanya." Edward said calmly. 

"Eddie!" Tanya sniffled, tears now gathering in the corners of her eyes. "Eddie, how could you? I thought...I thought that you..." Here she broke off, too overcome to continue. 

At that point, Bella couldn't help the disgusted look that crossed her face. Much as she sort-of disliked Edward, she had to feel sorry for him. Having _this _as a consort had to be aggravating. 

"Tanya." He said a bit more firmly. "Please. Princess Isabella simply tripped, and I caught her."

Her tears vanishing magically, Tanya threw herself at Edward, knocking into Bella as she did. "Oh Eddie! I knew you would not be unfaithful!" 

Sitting on the floor, Bella couldn't help but roll her eyes. It was a scene straight out of a bard's tale.

Edward's arms enclosed her briefly, but then dropped away. "Princess, we had better leave to see the King." He said, addressing Bella."Come." This time, however, he didn't reach a hand out to her. "You had better leave, Tanya. The Princess and I must be going."

"Fine." Tanya pouted. "But Eddie, meet me in your room afterwards would you?" And with a suggestive smile, she flounced off. But right as she reached Bella, she turned her head and hersmile turneddangerous. "Touch Edward again and you'll find out rather quickly _how_ I get rid of the competition." And she stretched herlips wider, showing Bella the unusually pointed incisors in her mouth.

Bella couldn't help but draw slightly closer to Edward as Tanya left the room. _That _had answered her question. Tanya was a vampire too. Which just added to the reasons of why she shouldn't anger her. 

They walked through the halls, passing exquisite paintings and amazing statues, but, oddly enough, no guards. When Bella mentioned this in an undertone to Edward, replied.

"We don't need guards. The things that we have to fear would rip them apart as if they were paper." He said with a dangerous smile. 

Bella blinked, startled, but quickly recovered. "Well...what would those 'things' be?"

He looked down at her for a moment, his dark hazel eyes inscrutable. Then he smiled. "Nothing that would trouble you, Princess." 

It was only the look on his face that prevented Bella from pestering him any longer. 

---------

Bella sighed, andsettled backinto the small winged chairshe was sitting on. She was wishing that she had worked up the courage anyway to ask Edward about that particular topic. But, she thought. It was abit too late now. 

The meeting with the King went perfectly fine as well. He was extremely courteous, and extended his hospitality to her 'as long as the Princess should need it'. Certainly he had been much more gracious than Tanya. 

She was a vampire. The thought had come as a shock to Bella. Seeing so many vampires everywhere they went made her wonder how many there were in the kingdom and how many, exactly, walked among humans. And that particular vampire seemed all too bent on doing her best to get rid of Bella. 

She suppressed a shiver. There was no way that Tanya would be able to harm her here. Especially not with Edward around. That thought comforting her, though she didn't know why, she snuggled into the chair, simply looking at the fire's pretty patterns all over the walls and, eventually, fell asleep.

She was woken barely two hours later by the rattle of pebbles against her window. 

"_Jacob_?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heya! Yeah, I'm updating pretty frequently...let's say that it's cuz I love all of you and I feel really bad for not updating in a couple of months, and _not _becauseit's just spring break and I have nothingbetter to do... yeah.

Anyway, read and review!

FantaFaerie


	19. Bells

What are you doing here?" Bella hissed. She was outside in the courtyard, still wearing the nightclothes that Alice had dug up for her, looking at Jacob in disbelief. "Are you insane?"

Jacob shifted nervously from foot to foot. Then he looked up at Bella and grinned. "I just wanted to see you."

Bella didn't believe that story for a second. "Tell. Me. **Now.**"

He grinned his most winning smile in hopes that the furious look on her face would soften.

It didn't.

He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, dropping all pretenses. "I'm here to keep an eye on you, actually."

Bella snorted. "You don't say?"

He looked at her exasperated. "Well, what do you want me to say? That I followed you on horseback, three miles behind you every day for the week you were traveling? That every night I was out in the dark, shivering from the cold? That I practically starved to death? That when you almost got robbed and killed by those bandits I almost had a heart attack and risked showing myself to you?"

At that, Bella's look _did _soften. "You did?" She asked in a whisper.

He laughed. "No! Of course not!" He realized that he had said the wrong thing when her glare returned full force.

"Well, except for the last thing." He amended. "Look, I have been sent by your father, the King, to make sure that no harm comes to you. For some odd reason, he trusts me."

"Well, you can just head right back and tell him that I do not need a nurse! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" She said in a furious whisper.Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flicker of light at one of the windows. For the first time, she remembered that vampires didn't sleep.

"Oh damn." She muttered.

"A Princess should never use such language!" Jacob scolded, but when she looked up at him in disbelief, she saw that he was laughing. "But, what's wrong?"

"Edward." She said, not bothering to whisper any longer.

Jacob's face contorted. "Yes, I have been meaning to talk to you about...that."

Bella looked up at him, surprised by the vehemence in his voice. "What do you mean?"

Jacob looked at her, all traces of happiness gone. His voice was low and serious when he spoke the next sentence. "I know, Bells. I know what he is. I know that he is a vampire."

Bella stumbled backwards in shock. She tripped over a root in the ground, but didn't take Jacob's hand when he reached out to her. "You...know?" She asked in a whisper, her face paler than usual. "You...know the truth?"

"Yes." He nodded, his deep eyes unfathomable.

She stared at him in shock. Bella had known Jacob since they were both children; his father had used to be the head gardener of the palace and, loving the gardens as she did, it was practically fate that she would meet his son. They had grown extremely close, and she had trusted him above all others. They were such good friends that he did not even worry about calling her by her title, to him, she was simply, Bells.

But this...this put a whole new angle on the story. Suddenly Bella didn't want Jacob here. Anywhere near here. She wanted him far, far away, where he could be safe.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Edward. It was more like she didn't trust the rest of his family.

And she was proven perfectly justified of this thought in the next minute when, quite literally out of nowhere, Tanya appeared.

"Well, well, _well_." She smiled, her red lips curving upwards to reveal pointed incisors. "What do we have here?"

--

Oooh. So creepy. Eh. I wasn't really trying to make Tanya out to be such a bad guy...but I guess that as the story progressed, that's just how it ended up...but hey, does anyone want to see Tanya and Jacob together? Or is she just too evil for such an awesome guy?

R&R!!

FantaFaerie


	20. Sorry

"Well, well, well. What do we have _here_?" Tanya smirked.

The moment Tanya had appeared, Bella had thrust out a hand to try and shove Jacob back into the woods, but he didn't even stumble backwards.

Curse his huge body.

"I wondered why a _human _girl of all people would stay around Eddie, but now I know." She smiled slowly. "You brought your werewolf friend to kill him did you not?"

"Excuse me?" Bella gasped. "Are you out of your mind? Jacob is not a werewolf!"

"Yes he is." Tanya frowned. Then she started smiling, her grin become, if possible more devilish. "You mean to say that you did not know?"

"I do not know what you are saying, Tanya, but I suggest that you return to the castle." Bella informed her in her most princessy tone.

Tanya lost all traces of her grin. "Listen, _Princess,_ this is not your castle. This is not your kingdom. If anything, it is mine. You shall not order _me _around!" And she launched herself into the air.

Bella couldn't help but scream, and brought her hands up to shield her face. Not that it would help, of course.

But at the very last second, Jacob, whom Bella and Tanya had actually forgotten was still standing there, leapt forward and collided with Tanya with a resounding crash.

"Stay...away...from...BELLA!" Jacob grunted, his arms preventing Tanya from reaching any closer to her.

"And you are the one who is going to stop me, dog?" Tanya snarled, swiping a hand of sharp nails forward.

"ARGH!!" Jacob howled, and Bella screamed, thinking that Tanya had shredded his chest, but instead of a rose of blood blossoming across his chest, she saw that he was...he was...he was _changing shape._

His nose started elongating, his legs stretching, and then, out of nowhere, he wasn't _Jacob _anymore. He was something else.

Jacob snarled and lunged at Tanya, who simply held her hands forward. When Jacob crashed into her, it made a sound equivalent to thunder and Tanya was actually pushed back a yard, before she was thrown into the air and crashed to the ground.

But she wasn't finished yet. Tanya jumped up with a growl, and began stalking the wolf, both moving in circles until they both leapt forward, at the same time, and Jacob, with his mouth open in a snarl, managed to get a grip with his teeth onto the cold, marble-like skin of the vampire.

Tanya screamed, a sound so shrill and high pitched, that Bella clenched up in terror, and when Jacob let go, Bella saw something glistening darkly in his jaw.

With a whine, he dropped it to the ground, and both started circling again, ready to attack.

"Who's there?" Tanya suddenly whipped her head around, her sharp, currently black eyes moving quickly, scanning for the supposedly unwanted visitor.

But that was her mistake.

Jacob needed no second chance, he jumped, higher than any wolf that size should have been able to jump, and landed with an almighty crash on top of Tanya, pinning her to the ground. Then he reached down, picked her up within his jaws and threw her, until she crashed against a tree and lay unmoving.

The scene was still. Perfectly still and silent, except for the panting of the wolf and quiet chirp of a cricket that had previously been silent before.

Them the wolf turned around, tongue hanging, and took a step closer to Bella. She couldn't move. Paralysed completely with fear, the most random thought fluttered through her mind.

_I wonder if Michael is still at the palace. _

But a moment later, that thought was quickly driven from her mind.

The wolf moved closer. One step, two steps, three--until it was so close that Bella could have reached out and touched it's silky red-brown fur.

But she didn't.

The look in the huge brown eyes of the wolf was immediately so sad and tired, that Bella couldn't help but feel sorry.

She reached out, trembling, one finger outstretched and brushed the tip against it's fur. She couldn't help it. She gathered a fistful, marveling in the softness of it.

"Jacob?" She whispered, lifting her eyes to meet his.

The wolf cocked it's head, and a tongue rolled out. It almost seemed as if he were laughing at her.

Then several things happened at once.

First, Tanya, whom both Bella and Jacob had taken for unconscious leaped forward, clawing a mark straight across Jacob's back as he howled in pain, the moon was suddenly blotted out, a voice called, "Bella! No!", and Bella was flying, flying through the air, until she crashed into a tree and everything sank into merciful darkness.

--

Wooo!! I'm back on!! I haven't updated this in quite a while, huh? Oh well, I hope you guys haven't forgotten about me!! So, I've decided against a Jacob/Tanya pairing, but now I don't know who to pair Jacob with...he's too awesome to end up with someone not cool, but I just don't know...should I use someone from the books?? Or just make up a character? These are the questions that plague me...:P

Anyway, review please!!

Fanta-Faerie

P.S.-I received a review (or was it a PM?) about the fact that I haven't put in a disclaimer, and, for anyone else that'd like to complain against that, CHECK OUT MY PROFILE. DUDE, I HAVE IT IN BIG BOLD LETTERS. Besides, you guys know I don't own this stuff...much as I wish I did, though...


	21. Hurt

Bella could hear voices.

They were all soft, whispering in sweet tones around her.

She wanted to open her eyes, but she couldn't. She was confused. What had happened? She remembered Tanya...and Jacob. They had been...they had been...fighting? Yes, fighting. And Tanya had been unconscious. Then she hadn't been. What had happened? Oh, yes, then someone had grabbed her. She faintly remembered someone calling out her name. She remembered that she had rather liked the voice.

And then the door to her room burst open with a bang and the person that had called her name came storming in.

"Where is she?" Edward growled.

"Easy, Edward." King Carlisle tried to soothe his son.

"She almost got herself killed." Edward's voice was soft in anger. "I am going to send her home."

Bella opened her eyes. They were wide, and the look in the them was unmistakable.

She was angry.

She opened her mouth to tell Edward off, but all that came out was a horrid croaking noise.

"For some reason, I do not think that she would like to leave, Edward." Alice said, with the smallest of smiles. She leaned over and brushed a strand of hair out of Bella's eyes.

"I do not care what she likes." He replied, his voice hard, hazel eyes fixed on Bella's soft brown ones. "I will only do what is best for her."

Bella wouldn't have said anything even if she could have. The moment her eyes locked with Edward's, she was falling. Falling hard and fast.

A moment later, everyone except Edward had left the room.

Bella didn't know why, and frankly, didn't care.

Suddenly Edward leaned over her, his arms placed on the bed. His eyes never leaving hers, he whispered, "I do not know what I would do without you."

Bella's eyes widened in surprise.

He bent over, coming closer and closer to her, until, once again, the door banged open with a crash.

Bella closed her eyes, but whether in relief or disappointment she did not know.

"Where is she?" Another voice was heard, repeating the same words. "I don't care what you blood-suckers say, _where is she_?" Jacob repeated.

He burst into the room, and suddenly, Bella found that she could speak.

"Jacob!" She croaked.

"Bells!" He strode over to her in two steps, and gathered her up, pressing her to his chest. "I thought you were hurt!"

"She is." Edward's voice cut through. "And you are making it worse, dog."

Jacob released Bella, gently laying her on the bed before turning around to face Edward. "I did nothing."

"It was you who brought her outside the castle walls. And it was because of you that she lies here." Edward said harshly.

Jacob made the smallest of movements, one like he was in pain. "Well, the moment that Bella becomes better, I will be taking her back home, to the _human _part of the world. Where no monsters live." He said, first shaking his head slightly, then looking tenderly down at her.

"Then, what are you, if you are not also a monster?" Edward's soft voice questioned.

Jacob looked up. The pain in his features was evident. "I would never hurt her." He whispered.

"Neither would I." Edward replied. But neither of them looked angry any longer.

They were all silent.

"She will come home with me." Jacob was the first to break the spell, his voice strong.

"She will go home." Edward agreed. "But not with you. I shall take her."

"In your dreams blood-sucker!" Jacob growled. His form started to tremble, and shivers started to start traveling up and down his body.

Then he was on the floor struggling, but it wasn't Edward he was struggling against.

"You are _such _a...a...well, something!" Bella managed to gasp out, between breaths of laughter. He was tickling her! They were both laughing, the tense moment having disappeared in an instant. Bella reached over, trying to reach his neck, the only place she knew, he was ticklish.

Then she found herself lifted off of him and set, extremely gently on the bed. She looked up for a moment, surprised, and when her eyes once again caught Edward's, her breath caught. The look in his eyes was unmistakable. He was hurt.

For some reason, the thought of Edward being hurt, did something to Bella; it felt like her heart was being torn apart. Without even thinking, she jumped back up and hugged him, hard, against the waist.

If she had looked up, she would have seen the look of utter surprise on Edward's face, and the look of disbelief on Jacob's. But she didn't and she ended up muttering into Edward's shirt, "I am sorry, if I have caused you any sort of inconvenience."

Edward's face relaxed into a smile, and he lifted her back up onto the bed, and kneeled down to face her.

Both of them had forgotten that Jacob was in the room.

"It was no inconvenience to I." He gently assured her.

She looked at him, at his face coming closer and closer to hers.

She couldn't breathe.

All three of them had forgotten about Tanya, Edward's fiancee. But at that point it didn't matter any longer. Bella's lips were centimeters away from Edward's but, right before they touched, both of them jerked away, Bella blushing furiously and Edward looking like he might've if it was possible, when Jacob stood up and with a somewhat hurt snort, pushed his way out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

**--**

**Sooooo. Good? Bad? Will Bella leave or stay? The plot thickens...okay, not really. But don't worry, James is coming back into the story. I think that I just might leave Jacob single or something, cuz I really can't figure out who to pair him with...and I don't really want to stick him with an OC...well, Breaking Dawn is coming out soon, and maybe he'll be paired with someone in there!! One can only hope...sigh**

**FantaFaerie**

**P.S.-I mentioned this in my Jasper/Alice Fic, or my other Jacob fic, but I WILL be finishing this before school starts, I just have to be reminded...cuz I'll forget...:P**

**P.P.S-PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**P.P.S.S-THANKS!!**


	22. He wants HER

Bella crept around the corner, looking around nervously. Today was the day she was due to go back to her castle. Nobody knew where Jacob had run off to, and Bella was worried, but as her current problems seemed to be more serious, she attended to those first. Edward really had been serious, and no amount of pleading would change his mind. So, she thought, the only way to stay would be to hide. Admittedly, it would be hard to hide from six vampires with super powered hearing, eyes that could see miles to the last detail, and noses that could scent out a beetle on it's way to the garden when they were five floors above it.

But she thought she could do it.

Bella furtively peeked around another corner. No one. She let out a quiet sigh. See, she had the perfect plan: find a good hiding place, sneak in three days worth of food and drink, and stay as quiet as nothing until she deemed it safe to come out. Unfortunately, that perfect plan had a slight flaw.

She had been searching for two hours and she had yet to find the perfect hiding place.

She tip toed down the hall, glancing from side to side every moment or so, wary of being caught.

Lady Luck, however, was not on her side this week.

"Going somewhere?" She heard a deceptively calm voice ask behind her.

Bella whirled around, skirts flying. "Oh! Oh, uh, Edward..." She laughed nervously. "Is everything ready for the journey? I was simply...trying to take back as many memories as possible about this beautiful castle."

"Really." Edward took a step closer to her. "Well, I suppose that would explain the packet of food in your right hand, and that you were sneaking around...I see."

Bella laughed again. She was in deep trouble, and she could feel it. She took a step backwards. And promptly crashed into a suit of armor.

"Bella!" Edward was suddenly there, his arms forming a stronger that steel barrier around her that protected her from the falling pieces of armor. When the last metal plate clanked to a halt, Edward slowly released her.

"Thank you." Bella said shakily. "I most definitely would have been hurt if you had not saved me."

"That would be why I saved you." Edward replied. But his tone wasn't amused, nor was the expression on his face. "Bella..."

"Yes?" She looked up, her face completely innocent.

"Oh Bella..."His voice trailed off. Suddenly he buried his face in her neck.

She froze in surprise. What was he doing?

His arms had tightened around her, but they were unexpectedly gentle, carresing her skin.

She shivered.

He immediately released her. "My apologies." Edward said formally. He stood up.

"It is...it is fine." She replied, her voice wavering. She didn't know why.

He extended a hand to her.

She reached up and grasped it.

He pulled her to her feet.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"You are welcome." His tone was undecipherable.

She looked up.

He looked at her.

Time seemed to stand still.

What was happening?

Bella didn't know.

How long would they have stood there?

Bella though forever.

But it was broken, the magical moment shattered, when Tanya came hurtling into the hall.

"Eddie!" She gasped.

Bella envied her, she wasn't even slightly out of breath.

Edward dropped her hand and turned to face his sister. "Tanya?"

"We have a slight problem." She told him, her face tense. "A vampire named James has shown up at our gates and is demanding..."

"What?" Edward asked her, grabbing her arms. "What?"

"He is demanding _her_." Tanya raised a single arm and pointed a single finger.

At Bella.

--

**Ummmm...how was it?? James is finally entering back into the story. And don't worry, Emmet and Jasper (Oh, Jasper!!) are coming soon...probably in the next couple o chappies...heheh...**

**Please Review!! I live on the things!!  
**

**Fanta-Faerie**


	23. I Never Thought You Would Attack Me

Once again, Bella was angry. Who did that Edward think he was, anyway? Did he think he had complete control over her?

Well, she wouldn't stand for it.

She was a Princess! And, for that matter, Princess of all England!

Never mind that he was the Prince of France.

That bit of information was inconsequential.

And she would _not _be locked away like some child, not old enough to know the workings of the court! She was seventeen years old, and that was plenty old to be a part of meetings such as these, especially when the meetings themselves were about her!

Then Bella sighed.

It wasn't like she had much of a choice either way.

The moment Edward had heard that James was in the castle, he had picked her up and _ran. _Bella had known how fast he could run, but she had never been with him while he had done so. He didn't stop until they were on the fourth floor of the castle, barely five seconds later. He paused in the middle of a plain hall and knocked a knuckle on a sliver suit of armor. The visor lifted up and a rod extended outwards. He grabbed it and _pulled_.

Bella's jaw dropped when the entire wall pushed away.

It opened in to a room, one that would never be noticeable from the outside. It was huge, about as big as two hotel suites and just as beautifully furnished. There was an ornate bed in one corner and a collection of couches and chairs in the opposite. There was wall-to-wall carpeting and a huge bookcase of books against a wall. A wardrobe that Bella could only assume held clothes, was next to the bed as well. A huge fireplace jutted out between the bed and the couches, giving warmth to the whole room. The last corner was filled with food in a huge pantry, probably enough for a year.

"Here." Edward unceremoniously dumped her onto a red velvet couch. "Stay here and _do not _come out. The room has everything you should need to last you at the very least, a month, so stay here."

"I most certainly will not!" Bella flared up angrily. "I will come with you!"

Edward laughed.

Bella's blood started to boil.

"Bella, you will not even be able to open the door once I leave." He chuckled.

"I'm stronger than I look." She told him coolly. "And if I have a month in here, you can rest assured I _will _find a way out!"

"I was not speaking about strength, Bella." Edward said gently. "I meant that you would never be able to find the door."

"What on earth are you talking about, Edward?" Bella asked with a rather unladylike snort. "It's right there..." She trailed off in shock. "Where did it go?"

Edward smiled. "Nowhere that you shall find." He assured her.

Bella sighed angrily. "I'm not stupid, Edward! I'll get out of here one way or another!"

Suddenly Edward had pinned her against the wall. "What-what are you doing?" Bella asked, breath gone.

"I will not lose you." He growled. He pressed her harder against the wall. His hands were on her shoulder. "Do not leave."

"But I don't want to stay here." She whispered, her eyes locked with his.

"Why?" He let go of her suddenly, pushing away. "What is here that is not to your tastes? Tell me and I will have it fixed immediately!"

"It's not that!" Bella said angrily. "I won't stay here while you are off fighting! Do you think I could stand the worry?"

"What worry?" He seemed bemused. "No one other than James will be hurt."

Bella threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "How do you know that? How do you know that you'll be perfectly safe? You can't see the future Edward!" She yelled.

"But Alice can." He said calmly.

"Do you take me for an idiot?" She asked him, eyebrows raised. "I know perfectly well that she cannot see detail so small, and her visions change based on decisions!"

She was back against the wall. "I will protect you, Bella." He told her. "I made that promise to myself the day I took you from your kingdom. How do you think I could go back and face your father if you were hurt?" He shuddered.

Suddenly all the air was taken from Bella's sails. She couldn't meet his eyes. "Is that the only reason you do not want me hurt?" She asked him, her voice low. "Because you wouldn't be able to face my father?"

Edward's hands cupped her face. "No, oh, no, Bella." He told her gently. "I do not want to see you hurt because your pain is my pain."

Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he saying that he...that he loved her?

Edward abruptly tensed. "They are here." He told her. "I must leave."

She clutched at his shirt. "Please. Please, Edward, don't go."

He looked at her then, his eyes unexpectedly gentle. Then, so swiftly she didn't see it coming, he bent down and kissed her.

On the lips.

Bella would never know what exactly came over her at that point, but, really, she didn't care.

Her breath came in a ragged gasp and she pressed herself against him, kissing him hard. Her hands tangled in his bronze colored hair, clutching it as if she would never let go.

In the beginning, Edward kissed back, perhaps just as hard, but after a moment, he stood still, completely unresponsive. He gently untangled her hands from his hair and pushed her back a little bit.

They were both breathing hard.

"I didn't suppose you would attack me." He laughed ruefully.

She simply stared at him, her mouth open.

He couldn't help but smile at her expression.

He bent forward and down and placed a quick, sweet kiss on her forehead and then he was gone, gone like smoke, as if he had never been.

Bella slid to the floor, hair a mess, one hand at her mouth.

What had she done?

--

**Sorry, it's a bit short, I know, but I've been getting quite a few requests for some serious romance between Edward and Bella, so...here you go! **

**Any more ideas on this?? **

**Trust me, I need them...**

**Please Review!!  
**

**Fanta-Faerie**


	24. She Loved Him

Bella lay on the couch, fanning herself with a page she had torn from a book. She had tried absolutely everything to get out of the room. She had pressed every corner, every flagstone. She had touched every book on that damn high bookcase. She had even piled all the furniture in the room to reach the high chandelier hanging above her and squeezed every crystal on the ridiculously large thing.

But she was still stuck in here.

After all of that, she had screamed, she had shouted, she had yelled. Then she said please, she offered gold, she said she'd do anything.

That stupid stone wall wouldn't budge.

So she flopped down on the couch, sweat pouring down her brow, and grabbed the first book she saw to fan herself with. What could Edward have done to lock this room? He was plenty smart, she knew, but fast as a vampire may be, it still had to be something he could get to quickly enough to vanish as fast as he had.

Suddenly her eyes narrowed.

It couldn't be.

Could it?

She jumped up from the red velvet couch and slowly walked over to the wall. She sighed. Edward knew her much too well. She leaned down and grabbed the tiny ring that had been slightly hidden between two large stones and pulled.

And, of course, the wall slid back.

Edward knew perfectly well that she would always think of the more complex solutions to the problem, never the obvious one, and that she would quickly look over the little black ring that was simply sitting there, as if it had no purpose. Instead, she would, like the idiot she was, climb to the top of the roof to yank at every crystal on his chandelier.

He was going to _pay _once she got her hands on him.

Bella glanced quickly down both sides of the hall. Seeing no one, she picked up her skirts and ran, brushing by the suit of armor as she passed.

Which way, which way to the grounds? She wondered, looking left and right. She picked one at random and hurried down it. Another intersection. Another choice. And another, another.

Soon enough, she was hopelessly lost.

And, of course, she had no idea how much time had passed since she had been trapped in that room, so she had no idea what might have transpired in that amount of time. For all she knew, James was dead, or, instead...

She shuddered.

She started to run faster. She passed through colored halls, searching, searching, though she knew Edward would have left long ago. She wanted to wail in despair. Why, why on earth would he risk his life to save her? She wasn't important, not as important as he was!

Bella couldn't imagine a world without Edward.

Because, for some reason, a world without him didn't seem worth living in.

She threw open a door and ran down the hall it led to, thinking that the paintings looked familiar, but all it did was lead her deeper into the castle she had never realized was so large.

And, suddenly, she didn't care. She realized she didn't care if she herself died, if she was tortured or killed, or if anything happened to her, as long as he, as long as Edward was safe.

She didn't know why. Why she felt such strong emotions when it came to that particular bronze haired vampire. But it didn't matter. He had to be safe.

So she ran through the Castle of King Carlisle of France, looking now for any vampire, for any vampire would be able to take her to him. Because she needed to be with him.

Now.

Soon though, she was breathing hard, but she kept going. She wouldn't give up.

But something moved.

A shadow.

And then she thudded against the wall, her collision creating a sickening thud where she landed.

But this wasn't the gentle push that Edward had given her hours ago, but a rough, unkind thrust that made her hit her head, hard, against the stone, making her ears ring unpleasantly.

"Where have you _been_?" Tanya hissed, her hand tight around Bella's neck. Tanya had her high, lifted up so that her feet didn't even come close to touching the floor, and she was suffocating.

Bella's hands scrabbled against the strong, cold hands of the female vampire against her neck, unable to breathe.

Tanya's hands loosened a small bit, just enough for her to speak. "Edward..." Bella gasped out, voice hoarse. "He...he locked me up somewhere."

"To keep YOU out of harm?" Tanya screeched, voice shrill. "He could be dead for all we know, and all you care about is _your own safety_?"

Bella was suddenly hit with a jab of fear. "I didn't tell him to do that!" She cried, stung. "I had tried for hours to get out of that room, but he had hid the exit from me!"

"A likely story." Tanya snarled, but she let Bella go completely and Bella slumped to the floor, gasping for breath. Tanya waited for a few moments and then gave her a kick to the sides. "Get up!" She said angrily.

"Why?" Bella asked her, looking up, still breathing heavily.

"Because we're going to give you to James! I'm not giving my Eddie up for a _human, _no matter how much anyone else in this country values you!" She growled. Then, not waiting for Bella to speak, she grabbed her, cruelly digging her nails into her skin and dragged her along as she ran, faster than light, through halls Bella had never seen.

However, only one thing Tanya had said had really registered with Bella.

Edward.

Dead.

In her mind's eye she remembered the kiss he had given her, hours before. And she saw him, his stone hard, cold body lying in a crumpled heap on the floor, ripped to shreds. His eyes, hazel, gold, black unseeing.

The pure fear that overtook her was complete.

And in that one moment, she realized.

She loved him.

**--**

**My chapters just keep getting shorter and shorter, don't they?? Well, so sorry for the long wait, but I was seriously sick, was too busy reading Breaking Dawn (AAAAAAH!!) and I'm kinda halfway across the country (Delaware) right now, so I haven't had much time to really update any of my stories...**

**But pretty, pretty, please Review!!**

**Fanta-Faerie**


	25. Everything

They were running. Bella was being crushed in Tanya's cruel embrace, but at that point it didn't matter. She could barely feel the pain; her thoughts were so full of Edward.

She loved him.

How could she have never realized that until now? She loved him, she loved him, oh, how she loved him. More than anything else. The thought of him -dying- brought her heart such pain that if she had been standing, she would have buckled under the immense weight of it.

But, she knew, whether she loved him or not, they could never be together. He was a vampire. She was just a weak, foolish mortal princess, with no purpose in the world. She wasn't worthy of him. And, besides, he was _engaged_. He was practically married to the beautiful female vampire dragging her along, and Bella had no right to claim him.

It was a doomed love.

And, Bella reasoned, he probably didn't love her anyways. He was so incredibly handsome, and kind, and so _Edward, _that she would hold no interest to him. He could never love her.

But, when Tanya suddenly dumped her to the ground, Bella's breath whooshing out in a surprised "Oof!" none of that mattered.

What mattered was Edward's safety.

And nothing else.

"James." Tanya hissed, so low that Bella could barely hear.

"Pardon?" Bella asked confusedly, climbing to her feet. For not the first time, she wished she didn't have to wear the ridiculous dresses society required.

"He's here." Tanya said shortly, looking around. "He's coming. And once he gets you, there will be no reason for Eddie to be hurt." She glared down at Bella, as if expecting her to contradict her.

But Bella stood straighter, adrenaline coursing through her veins, love flowing through her body. "Do not worry." She said, her voice strong. "I know my duty, and what I must do."

Tanya looked back at her, her brow furrowed, seeing the side of Bella she had never before experienced.

"Leave." Bella commanded. "I will face James alone. You have no obligations towards me, and I don't want your safety to be compromised because of me."

Tanya stared at her through hooded lids, her face inscrutable. "Very well." She finally replied. "I will leave. It has been...I am glad I met you, Princess Isabella of England."

Bella wouldn't look at her, for fear that she might prostrate herself on the ground, begging for mercy. She nodded, a clear dismissal.

And Tanya was gone.

Bella stood in a clearing, a wooded clearing in the middle of a dense forest of leaves and vines, her large brown eyes shut tight. She was scared, she was terrified. She was shaking inside.

She didn't want to die.

She wanted to live.

For the very first time, Bella fully appreciated life. The sun, just setting, sent a fiery glow, casting everything in a flaming orange.

The sweet, crisp air, fresh and heady, swirling around her in wreaths, cloaking her in it's coolness.

The soft grass beneath her feet, the puffy white clouds, the coffee colored bark of the long-standing trees...why had she never appreciated them before?

And then he was there.

With a predator's growl, James stalked the clearing, his eyes smiling triumphantly at his prize.

Bella's eyes flew open, followed the long figure.

And then she realized.

None of those things mattered. None of them were worth what she was saving by standing here.

Nothing was worth so much as Edward.

Not the sun, not the air, not the grass, clouds, trees, not even life itself.

Edward was everything.

And everything was Edward.

She drew in a deep breath.

She straightened up, her shoulders pushed back.

And she faced death, head on, square on, in the eye.

And then he lunged.

**--**

**Okay, I think, that to fully experience this chapter, you need to listen to 'Everything' by Lifehouse while reading...it gives such a OOOMPH to the chapter, you wouldn't believe. I'm rather proud of this little chappie...I think I showed Bella's thoughts quite well in here.**

**Please Review!!**

**Fanta-Faerie**


	26. Snarl

Any thoughts of being remotely brave left her as he leapt towards her, his predator's sneer widening upon his handsome face.

Bella screamed and backed away, her arms uplifted to shield her face, as if that alone might actually save her from him, this cruel being that stalked the earth. And then he was there, he was right there, so close that Bella could actually see the diamond-like facets of his face, but he jumped past her, over her, wheeling over to face her back.

Breathing in short gasps, Bella turned, her eyes wide in fear, to face James again.

"Oh my dear, oh my dear!" He said, walking towards her. He had meant it to be a gentle movement, Bella knew, but she could see the menacing gait that couldn't be hidden. "What is that on your face?"

Startled, Bella lifted a hand to her cheek, and it came away, reddened with blood.

"Tsk, tsk, I must have accidentally scraped you when I jumped." James shook his head mockingly. "It's just that your blood is so delicious smelling, I quite simply could not help it." He took another couple of steps towards her, and Bella backed up even further, wanting to run for her life, for Edward's life. "Don't you want to run?" He asked her softly. "Don't you want to scream for your Prince?"

But she couldn't and she knew it.

She wouldn't and she knew it.

And then, Bella lifted her eyes up from the ground, to look James in the eye, intending to tell him the truth, that nothing, nothing in the world would ever induce her to call for her Edward, for her Edward he had become.

And then there was pain.

Nothing but pain, red, black, swirling, slashing, clawing, pain, teeth baring, biting into her soft neck, pain…she couldn't feel any longer. She couldn't feel anything.

Nothing.

There was nothing….

She was hovering…

Drifting…

Somewhere else, Bella suspected.

Perhaps somewhere where she could be with Edward…somewhere where there was no James…was no Tanya…somewhere with Edward….Edward…Edward.

Edward.

Edward.

Edward.

With his name, and with her love she burst through the darkness into consciousness, burst through the pain into the steadily darkening green light thrown by the trees, illuminated by the moon.

And as her eyes searched hungrily for those hazel eyes they were caught, riveted by something else. By bloodthirsty red eyes.

"You are mine." James hissed, his face ever so close to hers. "You are mine and he will never know. Because I am going to kill you. I am going to drink your blood and I am going to----!!!!"

But what he was going to do Bella would never hear, for at that moment there came a sound, a sound so filled with hate and fury that she would have cowered in utter fear had she not recognized it.

Edward snarled.

--------

**Hmmm, you know I sorta kinda forgot about this fic??? It was the sudden influx of reviews that reminded me!!! Haha...well, here's the long awaited next chapter (with only a couple more to go!!!) and pleeeze, pleeeeze, pleeeeeeeeeze review!!!**

**Fanta-Faerie**


	27. Falling

He leapt on top of James, and all Bella could do was lie there, still immersed in nothing but pain. She could hear sounds, horrible, painful sounds, sounds that sounded like metal being torn apart, horrible, screeching sounds...She swam in and out of consciousness...

In and out...

In and out...

And then something else came bursting through the trees, something large and gargantuan, with bloodthirsty red eyes...no...hazel eyes..._hazel_ eyes...

More screaming and snarling, words being ripped out of mouths so fast that nothing could be discerned...the _pain! _

Bella wanted to die.

She wanted to die, right then, because there was nothing, nothing in the world that was worth this pain.

And then Edward was leaning over her, his face alight with nothing but worry, and as he saw her, lying in her own blood, he seemed seized by a demon, he seemed to become what he was: a vampire.

"You must suck it out." The King's voice came from overhead.

"I can't, I can't!" Edward cried in anguish. "I can't, not without…without killing her.

"You must." Carlisle told him. "Otherwise, it will impossible to save her."

With a cry that held all of his feelings, of pain, loss, fear and above all, love, Edward bent down, down to her neck, holding her up, her chocolate brown hair hanging over his legs and put his lips to her throat.

And Bella…

Bella…

Bella fell.

Down, down, down…

Into the dizzying darkness.

Bella…

Bella fell.

**------**

**Hey hey, guys!**

**Remind me to update and promise I will!!!**

**~FantaFaerie**


	28. I Love You

When Bella came to, she felt nothing, nothing but pain.

It overshadowed every other emotion, every other feeling. She felt as if James had continued in his quest to murder her, as if he was still beating the poor, limp body that she felt was all that was left of her.

But slowly, slowly, she opened her eyes.

However, even that seemed to be too much for her light-lackened eyes. She wanted to throw up a hand to block the light, but she found she couldn't, as it hurt too much to move.

So she closed her eyes again, but just as her lashed fluttered to a rest on her cheeks, a shriek was heard, and then wind, wind that seemed to be moving so fast it was impossible, blew over her, mercifully cool in it's journey.

"Bella?" A voice asked worriedly, so soft and gentle that Bella quite thought it could break at any moment.

She let out a slight cough to show that she could hear.

There was an unidentifiable noise, a strangled sort of sob, and another hand, cold like marble rested briefly on her forehead.

"She'll open her eyes again in two minute and thirty four seconds." A bell-like voice chimed happily. "She should be fine."

Alice.

And just as she had predicted, precisely two minutes and thirty four seconds later, Bella opened her eyes and finally managed to take a look around.

Alice, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, two other male vampires she hadn't met before, Jacob, _Jacob, _and...and...

Edward.

The moment she saw him, it seemed as if every bit of pain she had felt was irrelevant, as if it had no place in the vision that was before her.

He was smiling, a very worried sort of smile to be sure, but still a smile, and when she looked at him, tears sprang unbidden to her eyes.

Barely even noticing where she was, in the room that Edward had kept her so safely in, lying on the beautiful red velvet couch, she spoke five words, in a cracked, hoarse voice that seemed nothing like the sound that normally issued from her lips.

"Edward."

"Edward...I love you."

**----**

**Bhaaaa, sorry I haven't updated, it's just that I'm slowly losing interest in Twilight...and moving on to VAMPIRE ACADEMY!!! Which all of you should read, really. :) Not that I don't absolutely LOVE Twilight and all, but try it, it's good. :P**

**So we draw to a conclusion of Princess...I can't say it's my best story, but I am soooo indebted to all of my faithful faithful reviewers who have constantly reminded me to keep updating...especially when I say I will and I don't. ;)**

**One more chapter I think...or two, all things depending, and then, goodbye, goodbye to my first ever chaptered story...**

**Please Read and Review!**

**3 Fanta-Faerie**


End file.
